1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor structure in which a core is enclosed in a conveyor structure and the core includes rope and cloth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional conveyor for an agricultural machine can use a composite belt formed by rubber and fiber cloth, instead of a chain, for power transmission. However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a core structure layer 200 disposed inside the widely used conventional conveyor structure may be exposed to the outside environment, and subsequently may be directly affected by water, vapor, or external objects easily.
Furthermore, the widely used conventional conveyor structure for an agricultural machine has a core structure layer 200 formed by a chemical fiber cloth only. In this case, the conventional conveyor structure has poor flexibility, and the joint part of the core structure layer 200 is more fragile. Therefore, what is needed is to develop a conveyor structure to solve the aforementioned problems.